1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to algorithms, devices and methods for improving the accuracy of sensor data in electronic devices through various embedded, application and cloud-based solutions. In particular, the present disclosure provides an algorithm and associated devices that provide better and more reliable representation of perspective, location, direction, overlaying of content, and spatial relationships for devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the accuracy of individual sensors and associated data in a mobile device are prone to inaccuracies. So much so, in fact, that enabling valuable user experiences based on this sensor data can frequently be difficult if not impossible. For example, it might be possible to gain access to adequate sensor data to determine a specific user's device location from GPS, and also accurately determine the precise time, but based on environmental or other conditions, it's difficult to accurately determine the orientation and perspective of a user's device.
As a result, for location based applications that rely on directional accuracy, perspective or other heading and angle-dependent solutions are prone to inaccuracy often providing a poor user experience, particularly with content being overlaid against a real-time image and as a result, incorrect information can be provided to the user about their surroundings.
While it is possible for some of the sensors in mobile devices to be calibrated, every sensor is somewhat different and therefore, it becomes the responsibility of the user, the application or the developer to implement workarounds that account for and resolve these inaccuracies for any particular device to enable an accurate output or augmented output through an offset calculation.